Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca
by Faig2
Summary: Lo tenía donde lo quería, justo encima de él. La sensación era exquisita, ser devorado a besos por Sasuke lo excitaba demasiado y como ya era costumbre, no pudo evitar el deseo de ser poseído inmediatamente.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

_**"Ni hoy, ni Mañana, ni Nunca"**_

_**By Faig2**_

Lo tenía donde lo quería, justo encima de él. La sensación era exquisita, ser devorado a besos por Sasuke lo excitaba demasiado y como ya era costumbre, no pudo evitar el deseo de ser poseído inmediatamente. Enredando sus piernas alrededor de su pelinegro amante, logró rozar esa parte que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer. La posición casi ya era perfecta cuando el celular de su novio sonó al son de esa conocida melodía con la cual casi podría adivinar de quién se trataba.

Sasuke logró dirigir una mano hasta el móvil que no dejaba de timbrar. Naruto no se distrajo a pesar de la llamada y se mantuvo en su posición sin detener la labor en el cuello de su novio.

– Karin, ¿Qué sucedió?

– _¡Oh! Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? –_ Lo sabía. Era el "trabajo" o algún invento más de esa asistente pelirroja que siempre miraba a Sasuke de esa forma tan libidinosa. ¡Argh! Se moría de los celos, pero le tranquilizaba saber que su novio - sí, estaba hablando del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke- siempre la ignoraba y lo seguiría haciendo aunque se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata.

– En casa. – Respondió el Uchiha lo más reticente posible.

– _¿Con Itachi?_

– No, estoy en _**mi**_ casa. – Volvió a responder, pero esta vez con algo de molestia que no pudo esconder. No le gustaba para nada ser cuestionado, y menos por alguien que lo pretendía sabiendo que estaba en una relación.

– _Oh, ya veo. Entonces no debes estar haciendo nada importante. Es urgente que vengas a la oficina de inmediato. _– Al oír esto, Naruto estuvo tentado a coger el celular y decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa entrometida cuatro ojos, pero prefirió morder el cuello de su novio apasionadamente, logrando que Sasuke casi gimiera al teléfono. Tal vez, así le quedarían más claras las cosas.

– ¡¿Q-qué?! – La mirada fulminante de éste hacia el rubio no se hizo esperar.

– _Sasuke, ¿estás bien?_ – Preguntó la pelirroja desde el otro lado del teléfono.

– Sí, continúa. – La travesura del rubio no le hizo gracia. Así que decidió interrumpir "sus asuntos personales" sentándose al borde de la cama mientras despejaba su mente e intentaba buscar su camisa.

– _El Sr. Matsumoto ha hecho nuevos requerimientos por lo que el diseño anterior ha sido prácticamente echado a la basura y como ya sabes la siguiente presentación es la próxima semana, si no hacemos las modificaciones de inmediato, no podremos cumplir con la fecha de entrega, además…_

– Sí, ya lo entendí. Voy enseguida. – Casi de mala gana colgó la llamada. Trabajar en su día libre no le agradaba para nada, pero tenía que hacerlo o el trabajo de meses sería en vano.

– Así que irás…– No era la primera vez que eran interrumpidos por lo que Naruto sabía muy bien lo que seguiría a continuación.

– Lo escuchaste, ¿no? – Su humor no era el mejor.

– Muy claro, pero no es justo que tengas que ir en tu día libre.

– Es necesario.

– Pero podrías haberle dicho que tenías asuntos muy importantes que atender como por ejemplo…– Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Naruto había conseguido sujetar al pelinegro de su camisa recién acomodada y volcarlo sobre él una vez más, cruzando sus piernas tras su cintura intentó acercarlo sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

– Naruto ya te dije que…– Actuando rápido, bajo sus manos hasta el cierre del pelinegro, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a sobar su entrepierna contra la de él en un acto de completa lujuria. – ¡Argh! Na-naaruto basta. – Su débil protesta le hizo creer al rubio que podría continuar, así que prosiguió con su peligroso juego.

Sasuke realmente estaba intentando pararlo pero Naruto a veces era muy testarudo para entender algunas cosas. Reuniendo fuerzas e ignorando la excitación contra la que luchaba, logró mirarlo con el rostro serio y hablar con voz normal.

– Se acabó Naruto, tengo que irme.

– Llámale y dile que no podrás ir.

– No puedo. Lo haremos después.

– Teme, ¿quién crees que soy? Estás con tu novio, así que eso debe ser excusa suficiente…–Había casi logrado bajarle los pantalones por completo, ya estaba a punto de quitarle la última pieza cuando el pelinegro reaccionó.

– ¡He dicho que no!

– No hables como si no fuera...

– ¿Importante…? Esto sí es importante.

"Especial" iba a decir cuando Sasuke logró escapar de su agarre e irse furibundo por la puerta.

Especial, importante, ¿no eran acaso palabras parecidas?

_Esto sí es importante. _Qué había querido decir Sasuke con eso.

Era tarde cuando por fin se encontraba camino a casa, no había hablado con Naruto desde la mañana. Lo cual le recordaba lo grosero que fue con él. No lo había querido así, pero parecía que Naruto no podría entender de otra manera lo importante que era su trabajo. Y lo era porque gracias a todos esos sacrificios esperaba en un futuro no muy lejano poder obtener una mejor posición laboral y por fin tener la posibilidad de estar más tiempo junto a él, y finalmente todas esas tontas discusiones por el poco tiempo que se dedicaban terminarían. Pero tal vez Naruto no lo entendía de esa forma. Tampoco se lo había dicho, ni siquiera los planes que tenía con Itachi de formar su propia empresa. Lo cual no estaba lejos de hacerse realidad, pues ellos ya eran muy famosos en el medio por sus trabajos dentro la compañía. Solo un escalón más y podrían hacerlo. Eran muchas cosas que no le había platicado al rubio, pero tal vez había algo más importante que todo eso.

Había llegado a su apartamento, el actual hogar de él y su rubio. Dejando la cena sobre la mesa de la cocina, decidió ir a buscarlo. Como esperaba, él ya estaba durmiendo. Aunque podría apostar que sólo era en apariencia. No recordaba un día en el que Naruto no lo esperara despierto, aún si llegaba de madrugada como ahora, pero los días de discusión siempre habían sido la excepción. Desde el marco de la puerta hizo el primer intento.

– He traído ramen para la cena. Ayame te envió un postre especial. Dijo que deberías comerlo antes del ramen.

No había respuesta. Volvió a la cocina a revolver las bolsas y ventear el aroma del ramen que volvía loco a su rubio, eso normalmente funcionaba pero no esta vez.

Así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos. Desde el umbral de la puerta pudo observar cómo se tensaba el cuerpo del ojiazul al intuir lo que estaba por pasar. Sasuke aprovechó eso para abordarlo de una vez.

– ¿Estás molesto, dobe? – Se acostó tras él, mirando su nuca y los cabellos rubios que lo instaban a acariciarlos. Sin resistir la invitación, comenzó a juguetear con ellos. Paso un rato antes que el rubio mostrara su molestia y se retirara de su alcance.

–Dobe, no es para tanto.

No quería oírlo, así que se levantó en un intento por huir, pero Sasuke actuó más rápido que él, tumbándolo sobre la cama.

– He dicho que no es para…– no pudo continuar. No después de ver los rojizos y húmedos ojos de su novio. – ¿Estuviste…– _llorando? _Iba a preguntar, una pregunta tonta por cierto pero Naruto se adelantó.

– Tengo gripe. ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidente mentira del rubio.

– ¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso. Si ya terminaste quítate de encima que mañana tengo cosas importante qué hacer. – Casi haciendo hincapié en "importantes". No pudo evitarlo.

Sasuke contrario a los deseos del rubio no se movió. Poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste se dedicó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón como hacía cada noche antes de dormir. Aunque poco pudo oír porque Naruto no paraba de protestar y de gritar ante su engreída manera de actuar.

Sasuke sabía bien de donde venía todo eso, recordaba su rostro al rechazarlo e imponer su trabajo ante la atención que le debía y le pertenecía exclusivamente a él esa mañana. Sabía que nunca habría nada más importante que Naruto, lo supo desde que lo comenzó a amar, pero al parecer tendría que dejárselo claro al mencionado.

Haciendo caso omiso al berrinche que el rubio sostenía bajo él, Sasuke comenzó por entrelazar una de sus manos con la suya y antes de besarla dijo claramente algo que a Naruto le quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

– Naruto, te amo. – Lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y luego añadió. – Y eso no va a cambiar, ni hoy…– Esta vez besó su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y continuó. – ni mañana…– Acercando su rostro al de él, busco su mirada celeste casi azul y antes de besarlo esta vez en los labios, dijo finalmente lo que para él era un hecho irreversible. – ni nunca.

Lo besó como si fuera la primera y última vez que sucedería, y lo besaría siempre así porque lo amaba.

Naruto no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran mientras era besado de esa forma, y cómo podría contenerlas si era feliz. El juego de sus labios duró un buen tiempo antes que se separaran. Sasuke limpió el rostro del rubio al mismo tiempo que repartía pequeños besos por su rostro. Naruto lo contempló por un instante antes que comenzara a repartir caricias por el cuerpo de su novio. La libido se acrecentaba dejando atrás la dulce ternura del momento. El ambiente se calentó a un punto en que la excitación de ambos era palpable.

– N-no puedo soportarlo más…Sasuke...

– Naruto…– El tierno rostro de Naruto había cambiado excitándolo aún más con la voz urgida que casi gemía su nombre.

– Sasuke… ¿sabes de qué tengo ganas?

– Humph ¿de qué? – Una pregunta sugestiva de la cual casi sabía la respuesta, pero que era parte importante del juego sexual entre ambos.

Intempestivamente Naruto lo tiró contra la cama y se acercó con esa mirada hambrienta hasta sus labios, sin tocarlos, solo rozándolos. Sasuke sentía que no podría resistirlo más.

Y la respuesta seguramente lo excitaría al límite.

– ¿De qué, Naruto? dime, ¿de qué tienes ganas?

– Tengo ganas de…– suspiró sobre sus labios con lascivia, y finalmente dijo. – tengo ganas de ramen, ¡teme pervertido! – y mostrándole la lengua con burla, saltó de la cama directo a la cocina.

Sasuke no lo creía, el muy condenado dobe había logrado engañarlo. Excitado de sobremanera y alborotado como estaba, solo consiguió vociferar tendido sobre la cama que se vengaría. Ahora tenía un grande problema por ser atendido, estaba claro que jamás volvería a dejar a Naruto a media jornada.

**Notas de la Autora:-** Quién por cierto acaba de hacer su primer one-shot. No saben lo difícil que es para mí hacer un one-shot. Y lo es porque siempre consigo alargar la historia de una y mil maneras, y cuando me doy cuenta ya no puedo parar y termino algo contrariada. Ni modo.

Esta historia se dio gracias a una mañana tranquila de soledad y que milagrosamente me dio la capacidad de ponerle un fin. Sin embargo, por si alguien le interesa tengo su continuación u_U Ya saben, las malas costumbres no se quitan de la noche a la mañana ¬¬ Bueno eso es todo, espero poder continuar con mis otras historias pronto, sepan que trataré de trabajar lo más pronto posible en su actualización. Agradezco como siempre a la personas que leen y es de su agrado mi labor humilde en este espacio que tanto bien me hace.

¡Conmigo será hasta la próxima! Nos vemos.


End file.
